Clay Miller SHRPG (S1-S1)
Clayton "Clay" Miller has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Only the events of the first four Friday the 13ths and Friday the 13th (2009) are taken into account in continuity for Jason Voorhees while both Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter and Friday the 13th: A New Beginning is canon for Tommy Jarvis, although there would be homages to the other Friday the 13th films, books, and comics as well. Clayton "Clay" Miller is a main character from the Friday the 13th film series (Friday the 13th 2009) and controlled by Jack Bauer. Character History "I'm not from around here, but I'm looking for my sister. She's gone missing." - Clay Miller Early Life Clayton Miller was born on July 19th, 1982 to Thomas and Joan Miller in Crystal Lake. Along with his younger sister Whitney, the two Miller siblings lived a relatively unremarkable and normal childhood, prior to Joan's passing around early 2008 after a battle with cancer, with his father having died sometime later as well. The Millers grew slightly apart and distant, especially Whitney, who went about her own ways with her life ahead of her. Clay remained with his father while looking to make something of his own life, inspite of the hardships he now had to endure at such a young age. Missing Sister When Whitney went missing at the beginning of May, not having made contact with the Millers nor any of her friends, the Millers got in touch with the Crystal Lake Police Department to help them find Whitney, with no success. Frustrated and worried after six weeks passed with no new leads, Clay set out to find his sister on his own, passing out flyers throughout town to help find her. Traveling throughout town on his motorcycle, he stopped by various places to pass out his flyers, including a local convenience store and some homes, where he'd been told by one resident that people who went missing in town never returned alive. He even went by a barn where a local farmer grew some marijuana and tried to sell it to him, but so far, his efforts to find his sister yielded no success. He had slightly better luck at least finding someone who tried to help him with his efforts, Jenna Stark, a teenage girl out celebrating with her friends at a Summer home belonging to the Sutton Family, of which her boyfriend Trent belonged to. Clay had met Trent, Jenna and their friends earlier at the convenience store, meeting some resistance from the rather arrogant and cocky Trent, who didn't take well to having Clay in Jenna's presence. Jenna decided to help Clay with his efforts to find Whitney, and the two set out to find her around the surrounding forest area. Gruesome Discovery Night fell as Clay and Jenna stumbled onto some old and decrepit cabins in the woods that belonged to the former Camp Crystal Lake. Upon arriving, they uncovered something horrific, seeing none other than notorious mass murderer and local legend Jason Voorhees prowling the campgrounds while hauling along a sack with corpses in it. After narrowly escaping Jason and avoiding detection by him, the two backtracked to the Sutton Summer home to warn the teens there of Jason's presence, but by then it was too late; Jason had already made his way there and was killing off the teens one by one, and even killed the local Sheriff after he arrived following a call to check out the scene. Clay fled the cabin with Jenna and Trent, but Trent got lost and was soon killed, while Jenna went with Clay to find a way out of the forest area to escape Jason. The two were chased back to the campgrounds by Jason, and looking to at least lay low from the predatory killer, fled underground where a series of abandoned mine tunnels were, not knowing they stumbled right into Jason's lair. Reunion Upon entering the lair, Clay and Jenna found Whitney, held prisoner in disgusting conditions, but thankfully alive. Clay freed his sister from her bonds, and the three fled into the tunnels just as Jason made his way to the lair. Clay and Whitney escaped in time, but Jenna wasn't so fortunate, Jason having killed her before she could flee with the Miller siblings. Clay and Whitney had another violent encounter with Jason during their escape attempt from an overturned camp bus that was over the area of the underground mines they climbed up to escape out of, but the siblings fled from Jason again after outsmarting him and made their way to the same barn Clay was at earlier in the day, where a woodchipper machine was. Confrontation Realizing they could kill Jason, Clay and Whitney waited out for the killer to find them and sure enough he did, fighting with Clay before Whitney distracted him and gave the siblings the advantage they needed they get Jason into their trap. Jason had the top of his head struck by the woodchipper and Whitney helped by impaling him with his own machete. Jason was seemingly dead, and as daybreak rose, the Miller siblings dragged his body to dump in the lake to leave, when Jason suddenly burst from the docks and attacked Whitney. Clay rescued his sister once again and the two fled from the campgrounds and into town. Getting help from the local police, the campgrounds were thoroughly searched and combed, with no signs of Jason anywhere, but the bodies of his many victims had been uncovered. Clay remained with his sister as she was treated her for wounds and emotional trauma at the Wessex County Medical Center, and despite the claims that it hadn't been Jason responsible for the killings but a copycat. Clay knew otherwise and he now knew for himself that the legend was real. Their father Thomas Miller had arrived at the Wessex County Medical Center where they went with him to their house, where both Clay and Thomas guarded Whitney during the months ahead as well as tend to her. Clay would ask his father to train him in defending himself, as he was lightly trained in survival during his youth, and let him help in training to protect himself and his family. Thomas agreed to do so and allowed himself to train himself in fighting and weapons training over the course of a few months, with Clay always remembering what his father has taught them. Deciding it'd be best to move out of Crystal Lake to start anew, the Millers re-located to Harmony, Pennsylvania, where Clay found work as a miner in the Hanniger Mine. The Millers were aware that Harmony was the scene of another infamous killer, Harry Warden, but with Warden dead and a competent police force in town, they felt safe. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG, Season One Regular Appearance Clay stands six feet four inches tall and weighs around two-hundred pounds at least, with a lean and well-toned body type. He has shoulder-length brown hair and blue/green eyes. He usually wears casual wear but is also known to wear clothes suitable for outdoor activities. While at work, he is dressed in his normal miner attire while working for the Hanniger Mine in Harmony. Trademark Gear Not counting his motorcycle, pick axe and other mining equipment which he uses for his work at the Hanniger Mine, Clay used traditional survival gear kept inside a large beige backpack, including a flashlight and survival knife that is often holstered around his left hip. Since his encounter with Jason Voorhees, he has since become more in-depth in using survival equipment, as well as in using the military weapons his father has given to him. Category:Jason Voorhees (SH) Category:Survivors of Jason Voorhees Category:Miners